This invention relates to a melting system, and particularly a melting system wherein predetermined amount of particle carbon material is supplied into a furnace body of melting furnace for being burnt there so as to melt the material-to-be melted by the combustion heat.
In melting furnaces such as blast furnace, cupola and so on, it has been customary to charge raw iron like iron ore or scrap in the furnace body together with carbon material, before blowing there into air, and melt the raw iron with the heat from combustion of the carbon material. It has however been a great problem in this kind of furnace operation that the cost for the carbon material is so expensive as to inevitably raise the cost of furnace operation. Studies for reducing the carbon material cost have been made in many quarters in this field.